


Standing By Your Side

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A quick fic to let the She-Wolf meet 13th.





	Standing By Your Side

The TARDIS had landed and, with a pause to shift forms, the She-Wolf had exited, trotting through the forest calmly, she had known she would need space and this seemed the best way to get some time. 

She was silent as she slowed down, wandering in silence. She may be alone but she would still need to go and see if she couldn’t find the other woman she had heard about. She had seen the Woman’s face fly across the screen in her TARDIS. Now she wanted to meet her. 

Then she saw her. The woman was beautiful, pale skin flattered by simple shoulder-length blonde hair and bright blue-grey eyes. She was exactly what She-Wolf had expected and yet... the sight of her took her breath away. 

She had padded quietly to the woman’s side, sitting and flicking her tail for a moment.


End file.
